


Relativity (Winona Knows Best)

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: Jim and Bones are at the farmhouse for the holiday. Winona looks out for her boy.





	Relativity (Winona Knows Best)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.

The second Jim is out of earshot Winona turns to Bones and says, "If you break his heart, they’ll never find your body."

Bones gapes like a fish and goes red in the face. "But we’re not-"

"Please," Winona says, "Leonard, you think I don’t know what a Kirk boy looks like when he’s in love? That boy looks at you like his daddy looked at me." 

"He does?"

"Are you telling me he hasn’t _said_  anything?" She mutters something uncomplimentary under her breath and narrows her eyes at him. "You gonna reject him when he does?"

Bones shakes his head. "No, ma’am." He's confused by everything else that's happening in this conversation, but not by that.

She claps him on the shoulder. "Good. Good, you go on up the bed now, dear. I’m going to go kick some sense into my idiot child."  
  


 

Bones is half asleep when Jim comes up to the room they’re sharing, the room that used to be Jim and Sam’s room when they were kids. He stands next to Bones’ bed like he’s suddenly shy until Bones opens his eyes and looks at him blearily. 

"Did my mother really ask you out for me?" he says, then looks embarrassed like that’s not what he really meant to say.

"Maybe sort of." 

Jim groans the groan of children with embarrassing parents everywhere, then shuffles his feet. "So, uh, you, I mean, you said-" 

Bones rolls his eyes. "The only thing that changes if you find the end of that sentence is that we have sex when we’re not in your mother’s house, so either get on with it or go away and let me sleep."

"Iwanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou," Jim says all in one breath, like it's a revelation instead of something he's known for over a year.

"Good answer." He holds up the corner of the blanket so Jim can slide in with him. "Why didn’t you say something before?"

"Bones, you’re _lightyears_  out of my league."

"That’s the most ridiculous thing i’ve ever heard."  
  


 

The next morning when they go downstairs for breakfast Winona beams at them like the sun.


End file.
